Shelby Watkins
Shelby Watkins is the Dino Charge Pink Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. She is also referred to as Pink Ranger and, in roll calls, as Triceratops Power Ranger Pink. A waitress at the Dino Bite Cafe, she stows away on one of Kendall Morgan's digs and accidentally finds the Pink Energem, bonding with the Tricera Zord. Character History Shelby start working in the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Dino Bite Cafe since a year before the Dino Charge events. Shewants more than anything to move up in her role in the museum and be part of fossil digs instead of serving in the restaurant. However, Kendall Morgan, the museum director, does not see things her way. When trying to persuade Ms. Morgan and her two assistants Chase and Koda does not work, Shelby decides to stow away on their truck for a dig, hoping that it'll persuade Ms. Morgan to let her take a job at the dig itself. However, before she could get their attention at the site, a hooded figure steals a crate from the collected items. Shelby chases after the unknown person and gets an assist from Tyler, a passing explorer. It turns out the crate contained an Energem and the hooded figure reveals himself to be a menacing monster named Iceage who, upon realizing Tyler also possessed an Energem, freezes the two. Contact with the Energems saves both from completely freezing and they find themselves with fossilized weapons. When Shelby and Tyler insert the Energems, they become Rangers and are able to fend off Iceage. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Dr. Kendall however still trying to find out what made the pink Energem bonded to her. Personality Shelby is a rough-n-tumble 18-year-old tomboy who loves to get into the dirt. She's strong-willed, stubborn, and direct, which makes dating a challenge... for the boy. She is clumsy and disinterested in all things that don't involve dinosaurs or being a Ranger. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Pink Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Pink Energem Zords * Tricera Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Tricera Drill Zords * Tricera Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Tricera Drill Zords * Tricera Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Super Drive Charger * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Dino Super Drive Saber * Tricera Drill Zords * Tricera Zord * Dino Cycle }} Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes *The first casting sheet revealed that Shelby's original name was Sarah. *She is the first Pink Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to have a triceratops motif. See also *Ami-neesan - Amy's descendant and Shelby's counterpart in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER who possessed the Pink Ranger powers. References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers